


Oh Deer! Let's Get Lit

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, HP Joggers Fest, Humor, Joggers, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Romance, Shirtless, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, except the patterns are on the joggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: [ART] Draco and Harry relax on the sofa after getting the holiday decorations up.





	Oh Deer! Let's Get Lit

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2018 Drarry round of HP Joggers Fest where the theme is festive joggers!
> 
> The animated and still images are included below.

The mugs say:  
\-- Top Wiz  
\-- Festive F*cking Mug

Draco's joggers say:  
\-- Let's Get Lit (over the arse)

Harry's joggers say:  
\-- OH DEER! (and yes, that is some stag on stag action going on)

  
  
[Click to view full size](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/382022938175471627/521098671249555486/Drarryjoggers-base-Carpemermaid.jpg)

\---

  
[Click to view full size](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/382022938175471627/521096933536956416/Drarryjoggers-festive2018-Carpemermaid.gif)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments + Kudos are ♥ | Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://carpemermaidtales.tumblr.com)!


End file.
